Young Justice: The Future is Now
by winxandwarriors
Summary: Someone has hacked into the system, but not just anybody; it's The Joker. Batman has The young Justice and their parents to travel 2 weeks back in time to fight the joker and prevent the hack, but what happeneds when instead they are taken to 2011, that's 23 years into the pass!
1. Into the Past

**Hey y'all, so this is my first DC fanfiction in general. I used to think I hated DC and only liked Marval, but then I acually watched a few movies and this show and now I really enjoy DC. Anyways I hope you like and enjoy the story, also I really would appreciate it if y'all woud comment and tell me whatcha thought.**

 **I don't own DC, Young Justice, nor Steven Universe. If I did Wally woud have never died (Even though I do believe that he's still alive).**

* * *

It was a cool Monday morning and the new Young Justice League were hanging out in the living room. A girl with long fiery red hair and striking green eyes was watching t.v while a black haired boy with dark grey eyes was playing on his phone. A green girl with light brown hair and blue eyes was sitting in a recliner; beside her was a black haired boy with amber eyes. He was on his laptop playing . A black haired girl with silver eyes was sitting next to the fiery red haired girl, she was watching t.v and laughing at a little boy on the television who had some kind of gem looking thing where his belly button should have been.. A boy was sitting between the red haired girl and the silver eyed girl. He had black hair and bright blue eyes, he was also on his laptop.

"Dani, what's the name of this show?", The silver eyes girl asked.

"It's called Steven Universe Bianca," Dani said, looking over at the blue eyed boy's phone.

"This is amazing!" Bianca said, laughing at something that happened on the t.v.

The Amber eyed boy was playing his game on . He was number two on the leaderboard and about to reach the number one spot, until the number one on the leaderboard, RobinWing12, came up behind him.

"No..no, no, no, no!" he cried, trying to keep RobinWing12 from eating him. He tried to run away for the large circle eating Cannibal and he was doing just that. The Amber eyed boy did his hardest to keep himself for losing the game, he wanted that number one space, but RobinWing12 was good, maybe even better then him. Just when the boy thought he had finally escaped RobinWing12's terani RobinWing12 shot the green spiky circle at the boy's and he exploded into 10 mini circles. The boy tried to run away, but RobinWing12 ate him right up.

"W-what! No!" The boy cried out, he was about to crush his laptop when he heard a snicker coming for a certain blue eyed boy.

"It was you? You were RobinWing12, weren't you Dylan?" He yelled, jumping up from the recliner.

"Maybe I did Josh, and then maybe I didn't. You'll never know," Dylan laughed.

Josh started running after Dylan, but Dyla jumped over him and ran into the kitchen. He slid across the cool tile floor and scooted pass a 39 year old Zatanna.

"Hey, watch it Dylan. You'll knock someone over," She said, closing the refrigerator door.

"Sorry mom," Dylan said, running into the hallway.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and walked over to the sink so she could wash dishes. Something ran passed her and she spin around and almost feel, but someone caught her. It was Josh," Whoops, sorry Aunt Zatanna," He said, helping her onto her two feet.

Zatanna brushed her pants and gave Josh a stern stare," Joshua Austin Kent, what has you and my son in such a hurry," She exclaimed.

Josh just fiddled with his hands and looked to the floor," We're not really in a hurry to be exact… I-i was chasing Dylan"

"Now why would you be doing that?"

"W-well Dylan beat me at and he did it on purpose. I know he did!"

Zatanna thought for a second quiety, and then a small smirk appeared on her face," Go get him,"

Josh looked at Zatanna for a second in shock, but then he smiled and ran off. Zatanna just shook her head and laughed.

Dylan ran into a room and quickly shut the door behind him, he turned around and slid down the door onto the floor. He was breathing hard and was really finding it hard not to laugh his butt off.

"Messing with Josh again?" A voiced asked, scaring him a little.

Dylan looked around the dark room and flipped the lights on. In a desk was a dark skinned girl with black hair and blue eyes," Oh, hey Layla. Didn't know you were in here,"

Layla laughed," Really? You didn't think I would've been in my room?" She asked.

Dylan blushed and just shrugged, the younger girl just continued to laugh, until a rather loud knock at the door brought a smirk to the girl's face," Guess that's for you Wonder Boy,. I would recommend the window," she said, pointing towards the left of the room.

Dylan nodded and ran towards the window. He opened it and looked over to Layla," Thanks Raindrop,"

"Nothing to it Robin,"

With that Dylan leaped out the window, he reached for his grapple hook and grasped the trigger. The grapple hook took a hold of a window's rail three stories up and Dylan was brought up to the window's rail. He looked down and bit his lip, it was a very far dop, and unlike Joshua and and Mary he couldn't fly. Dylan took to window and opened it, he tried to crawling, but he tripped over something and fell inside the room.

Joshua banged on the door again, and this time finally it was opened.

"Hey Raindrop, where's Robin?" He asked.

Layla just gestured towards the window," He went that way Hagan,"

Josh smiled and ran towards the window, he jumped out and hovered 12 stories above the pavement. He looked upwards and tried to figure out where Dylan had gone too, but a voice broke his thoughts," Oh, also Dylan crawled, well actually he rather fell into Aunt Artemis room," Layla said.

Josh smiled, thanked her, and then flew up three stories to where Artemis and Wally's room was. He crawled in and looked around the dark room. He heard a sound and was about to investigate it, but then the door creaked open, and Joshua decided to go invisible. A 39 year old Artemis walked in the room followed by her husband, Wally and two of her kids, Dani and a blond haired girl with hazel eyes.

"So how was the mission Brooke?" Dani asked her sister.

Brooklyn walked over to large king sized bed and sat down,"It was okay, kinda weird with only Aqualad and Kid Night. Especially since I was without you and Archer, but I mean it was my first mission without the other two triplets. I guess we'll have to get use to going on missions without each other," She sighed, taking her boots off.

Artemis walked over to her daughter and sat down beside her," I know it's hard for you three to be apart, but you guys will have to learn how to. You're not always going to have a mission with each other, and you can't just back out of one when the other one or two aren't in it," She said, comforting Brooke.

Wally grabbed his phone from the charger and walked over to his wife and kids," I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner. You three are 17 years old and this was the first ever mission where you three weren't together," he laughed a little.

Artemis stood up from the bed and looked at her two girls," Your father is right you know, you guys have been doing this for seven years now, you three were quite lucky to have been on every missions together befor now,"

Dani smiled at her mom, she knew she was right, but it just didn't seem fair. She worked great with her brother and sister, it was like she knew their actions before they even knew and vice-versa. She was about to say something when all of a sudden something heavy fell on top of her," Uh...the heck," Dani groaned, she looked up to see who was on her and to her surprise it was Dylan.

Dylan quickly shot up and offered his hand, Dani took it and he helped her up," Sorry about that," He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Wally looked at the boy both confused and somewhat freaked out," Were you spying on us?" Wally asked, staring at the 17 year old.

"Oh n-no sir," He stuttered.

"Then why were you on the ceiling?" Artemis asked, in a much sweeter voice.

"W-well I was running from Josh and he kinda chased me up here,"

Wally fell down on the bed laughing, " How can you let a 14 year old chase you around. I mean you're 17, almost an adult,"

Dylan became a little flustered and wish that his Uncle Wally hadn't have said that in front of Daniella, " He might be 14, but he's the son of Superboy and Miss Martian. Of course I'd run away! I mean like I can take him, but he's 14. I don't want to hurt the guy," Dylan defended.

Wally was about to say something, but a voice from above had cut him off, " I can handle myself, thank you very much," Joshua flew down from the ceiling and became visible again, his arms were crossed and his bottom lip was poking out a little, " And you couldn't beat me Dylan, I'm too strong for you! I am Hagan after all,"

Dylan just rolled his eyes while Wally jumped up and throw his hands in the air, Who else is in my room spying?" He cried.

Artemis rolled her eyes and hit Wally's shoulder, " No one is spying on us Baywatch,"

"Ow!"

Before anyone could react to...um whatever that was, the intercom came on, " All heros please report to the hall; I repeat please all heros please report to the hall,"

"Hm, I wonder what's going on," Brookly thought out loud.

"I'm not sure, but we should go," Dani said, picking up her bows and running down the hall, her family and friends right behind her.

* * *

Mrs. Martian was the last one to walk into the meeting; she was greeted by her husband," What took so long?" Conner asked.

M'gann took a seat beside Rocket, and Conner sat between her and Mary, "I was washing the dishes and I had to finish," She said sheepishly.

Artemis, Wally, Rocket, Kaldur, Zatanna, Dick, Roy, Cheshire, M'gann, and Conner were all sitting on the left side of the table while Brooklyn, Archer, Dani, River, Mary, Josh, Ronnie, Layla, Deniz, Misty, Dylan, Lian, and Ashton were sitting on the right side of the table, and they all had been waiting on her. Batman, Captain Green Arrow, The Flash, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Wonderwoman, and Superman were finally ready to began.

Batman ," Why did you call us here?" Nightwing asked.

"Batman looked up from his set at the head of the table, with Superman at his right and Green Arrow at his left,"We called you here for a very important matter. It all started about 2 weeks ago when Red Tornado was realizing that the computers all thought out the building were acting strange, then Black Canary was facing some problems with updating River's information, and Green Arrow had the same problem 2 days ago when he tried to update Deniz's age. I checked it out, with the help of Red Tornado, and we have good reason to believe that someone has hacked into our system,"

NightWing looked shocked," Who can someone hack through the system? I mean I'm the one that created it. I-it's un-hackable!"

Batman shook his head," That's what I had thought to, but it seems that we were both wrong Dick. Green Arrow, The Flash, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Superman, and I have all decided that the only way to fix this is too, well; we've created a machine and we believe it'll send you 2 weeks into the past. We want you all to go inside and stop what's to come,"

The young justice league and their parents looked in confusion," Why are you sending all of us?" Dylan asked.

Yeah, why not only one or two of us?" Misty followed up her brother.

"We fear that this hacker isn't just any hacker. We believe that The Joker is behind all of this,"

Everyone was silent in shock, even Nightwing," Then, why don't you go?"

"I'm going to stay here with the others just in case The Joker tries to take action here,"

It was quiet for a while; no one talked. Fear had spread around the room like an infectious disease; they new that The Joker wasn't someone to play around with. He was the real deal. He killed the second Robin, he killed Jason Todd. A tear welled up in Dick's eye.

River looked around, he was the youngest, but he was a brave little 10 year old," Alright, I'll do it," He said putting his hand out.

Dani looked up and laid her hand on her little brothers," Okay, I'm in"

"Me too," Archer said laying his hand on his sisters.

"Me three," Brooklyn smiled," This is one mission that I'm not going to allow my siblings to go on without me,"

Artemis looked over at her kids and smiled ," I'm in,"

Wally jumped up," Wherever they go, I go," He said putting his hand on the others.

"Can't leave the rest of the family behind," Lian laughed.

"And you can't leave your parents behind either," Cheshire and Roy said in union.

"I'll go," Dylan said, reaching to put his hands on the pile.

"Me too!" Both Ashton and his older sister, Misty, said.

"Us too," Zatanna and NightWing smiled.

"Well don't forget us," Layla and Deniz laughed.

"Can't leave the kids by themselves," Rocket exclaimed, laying her and Kaldur's hands on top of the growing pile.

"I'm in," M'gann walked over to the others and lyed her hand down.

"Not without me," Conner said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Neither of you are going anywhere without your kids," Joshua said, Mary, him, and Ronnie all putting their hands in.

Batman stood up from his seat, looking over at the pile of hands and the three families; if he wasn't Batman a tear would've fallen from his eye.

"Alright then," Batman looked over to Red Tornado," Take them to the time machine,"

"Yes sir," And with that they all followed Red Tornado over to a big bulky mass that was hidden with a large blue tarp.

"I thought this was odd," Archer said.

The word 'idiot' slipped from Dani's mouth in a very soft whisper. Archer didn't seem to hear her, but Dylan did and he chuckled a little. Dani realized this and you could see a very light blush on her cheeks.

Red Tornado pulled the tarp off from the machine. It looked like a hula hoop on a flat, round pedestal.

Okay, so you all will travel 2 weeks from today; we have no way for you to come back home, so you'll have to tell the 2 week past us to make one so you can come home," Superman informed.

"Wait! So we'll be stuck in the pass? Like how Bart was?"

Green Arrow shook his head," Yes, but no. Before we knew about the hacking we were creating this time machine here. It took us 3 weeks to design and 3 weeks to create,"

Red Tornado was powering up the time machine and Dani was very confused," So what you're saying is that we have to stop The Joker, stop the hacking, design a time machine, build a time machine, ad we won't be back in our time for another a month and 2 weeks?"

Batman shook his head," You'll stay for about two weeks. Where you're going we have already designed the machine and we're on the second week of building it," Batman handed Dani a watch," Put this on your arm; when you guys are in the past we can talk to you guys through here,"

Dani nodded as she fastened the watch on her left wrist. The time machine was finally ready and Red Tornado typed in the time and date," One at a time, Dani since you got the watch you can go first,"

She nodded and walked through the portal.

As she was in the portal Dani didn't really see anything, but then she was shot out of a gaping black hole and was sling on the floor

"Uh, that hurt," She groaned, rubbing her head. Dani sat up and looked around. She thought she'd see herself and maybe her friends, but what she seen was something unreal. Eight teens were staring at her, eight very familiar teens.


	2. Past Mishaps

**Hey y'all, so today at school was crazy. We had an intruder alert, and everyone thought we were going to die. I even text my mom and told her I loved her, but luckily nothing happened! Anywho let's get to the story, shall we. I don't own Young Justice, if I did Wally would've never died. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Eight teens surrounded Dani as she laid on the floor, "Oh my gosh," Dani thought, looking around the room. Surrounding her were her..her parents, but not just them her friends parents were there too. "This can't be right though," She thought," W-we were only supposed to go a few weeks into the pass. Not years!"

The eight teens surrounding her were just as shocked if not more. A teenage girl had just fallen out of nowhere, how could they have not been surprised?

Younger Ni-Robin looked at her with wide eyes," Um...who are yo-" Robin tried to say, but then another body came zooming out of a hole, falling right on top of Dani.

"Ugh," Both Dani and the body on top of her cried, she looked up to see Archer. The black haired speedster looked down to see his sister; Dani tried to say something, but before she could Archer grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side.

"What are you-," Dani tried to ask, but then a certain half martian half kryptonian girl feel on the floor where Archer had pulled Dani away from.

"Ouch," Mary groaned, "Why was that so…unpleasant?" She asked looking at the brother and sister, Dani just grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

The three waited, but nothing happened. A voice came from behind them, which made Mary and Archer jump.

"What is going on here?" A 24 year younger Aqualad asked.

The three looked around and Archer's and Mary's jaws dropped to the floor.

Archer looked over at his sister, and she just shrugged," b-b-but they're our-and they're hers-and," Archer stuttered, past Robin was about to respond but then the portal opened again, spitting out not one, but two bodies. A green boy and a silver eyes girl.

"Oh my head," Joshua moaned, "Can you get up please?"

Bianca looked down and realized her position, she was laying on top of Joshua's chest. A blush creeped up her cheeks, "O-oh yeah...sorry," She said getting up and helping him to his feet. She looked around and her blushed face quickly changed to a shock.

Dani grabbed her best friend's arm and pulled her over, Mary did the same with her brother. Bianca gave Dani a confused look and once again she shrugged," I don't know, so don't ask,"

The portal kept opening over and over again, until everyone was finally there. They were all shocked, confused, and maybe even a little sick from the whole thing. The past YJ were all standing parallel from their older selves and the new YJ.

"Um...hi?" Wally asked, finally breaking the ice.

The future YJ and the children looked at him a little strange and Dylan waved,"

Robin looked at his older self," Who are you guys? What are you doing here? W-Why do you guys look like us?" he asked, glimpsing at Nightwing.

Nightwing really didn't want to say anything to his…um self so he looked over at Daniela; Dani rolled her eyes and walked over to Robin," Well you answer your first question were, Well this is going to sound a little crazy. Before I tell you guys, y'all need to promise me that you won't freak out or anything,"

The past Young Justice nodded their heads and Dani sighed, " To answer your first question, these guys," Dani said, pointing to the old YJ," Are...y'all, from the future," Dani began.

The past Young Justice were all shocked and confused," So you're saying that you guys are from the future and they are us," Past Wally asked. The rest of the past YJ looked at him, and past Robin felt like slapping the speedster.

Future Artemis rolled her eyes," That's exactly what she just said, Baywatch,"

Past Wally folded his arms, "I knew that,"

Past Artemis snorted," Sure ya did Wallman, wait. Did you call Wally Baywatch?"

"I sure did younger me," Future Artemis laughed a little.

Past Zatanna shivered, "Okay this is weird, and I'm feeling uncomfortable," Said the magician," And who are you guys?" She asked the teens.

The future YJ and their parents weren't sure what to tell past Zatanna. They were just as confused as well, why were they here anyway? They should have been a few weeks in the past, not 20 something! This was a little suspicious...

"Kinda a funny story," Bianca said, nervously laughing at her past mother's question," We're not really sure if we should tell you guys," Bianca said, rubbing her shoulder.

" Well the how are you guys here?" Past Miss Martian asked, feeling light headed.

Archer smirked," Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very mu-"

"Not that you idiot," Dani yelled, slapping her brother in the back of the head. Nightwing gave a funny look at future Wally and he blushed.

"Okay this is just getting really complicated, why don't we all go to the hall and figure this out with Batman and the others," Nightwing suggested, feeling a little light headed as well, "This is going to bed on strange mission," He thought.

"Fine, but I expect you to tell us everything," Past Kaldur said in a monotone.

* * *

Inside the hall the Justice League were sitting in their seats staring in complete shock at the Future YJ and the old YJ, even Batman was surprised.

"Who's the leader?" He asked, trying to get over the shock.

"Dylan and I are the co-leaders of the Young Justice League," Dani smiled slightly," Nightwing is the leader of the Justice League,"

Batman folded his hands," So, you're Nightwing. You must have been a really good leader to take my place. What's your name?"

Nightwing felt a little unsure," My name's Dick..Dick Grayson," he said, rubbing his hands.

Batman smirked and past Robin looked flabbergasted,"What, so you're me!" He asked. The other past YJ looked at Nightwing finally seeing the resemblance while past Zatanna smiled, " So your name is Dick?" She asked she asked past Robin.

Both Dicks blushed and future Zatanna laughed, she whispered something in future Dicks ear which made him blush even more.

Batman looked back at Dani and Dylan ," And you two are the leaders of the Young Justice League? What's your names?," He asked, referring to not just them to, but to all the teens and River.

"My name is Daniella and this here is Brooklyn, my sister. Our brothers are over there," Dani said, pointing towards Archer and River," The black haired one is Archer, mine and Brooklyn's other triplet, and the strawberry blond one is River ,our younger brother, he's 10,"

" Triplets?" Robin asked her.

Daniella nodded," My mom and dad had Archer first, then Brooklyn came about 20 seconds later, and well...I came out about 5 minutes after that.

"5 minutes, wow I feel kinda bad for your mom," Wonder Women said, holding her stomach as if she was the one whom gave birth.

"My name is Bianca, and that's my brother, Dylan," Bianca said, pointing towards the blue eyed boy sitting beside Daniela. Batman nodded and looked over at the green Martian girl.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

Mary looked at him and slightly smiled," Oh, my name is Mary and my brother, Joshua, is right here," She said, hugging Josh.

"I'm Lian," The dark eyed girl smiled, "I don't have any siblings,"

Layla looked at her brother and smiled," Guess we're last. I'm Layla and he is my brother, Deniz," She said, looking over at her looked down and blushed," Sorry, he's kinda shy,"

Batman nodded," So I'm guessing you guys are one of three things; you're the YJ kids, the sidekicks of the YJ, or your both," The future YJ and their kids would've been really shocked, but they new Batman and they new that he new everything...usually," What I don't fully know though, is who belongs to who. I mean I can guess which of you married who since it is so obvious and weird not to mention that all of you pretty much have married someone else in the YJ, but what I can't tell is which of you teens belong to who. All I know are a few and that's just because you genetics are practically screaming 'I am theirs'," Batan chuckled, which was odd in its own sense.

Now the future YJ and their parents were laughing too and smiling. They should've know that Batman would've seen right through them.

Past Robin looked over at his adopted father, "Our kids? That can't be right; I mean we just found out that our future selves are here, and now you're telling me there's a chance that we might have kids and we might be married?," He sniffed.

Batman ignored Robin's question, knowing he'll understand later. Superman stood from his chair and smiled," Okay now that we got that settled. I myself am not sure about the whole time interference thing, but if you guys want to say who got married to who and who child is whose you can, if not that's fine to," Superman pushed his chair in.

Batman agreed," Superman's right, but," he grabbed Superman's arm," I don't think we're done here yet,"

Nightwing's heart fell," What do you mean?"

Batman looked Nightwing and the others in the eye," Why are you guys here?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading y'all and please do review, it really does help.**


End file.
